SHADOW: the name of terror
by Mr.Green37
Summary: Just an idea I am going to let you people use.


Hello everyone. I love GMOD monsters, and I have the idea of putting some of the more evil one's into their organization.

The organizations name is SHADOW. From the shadow and darkness, the creatures of the night, in this case, SHADOWS troops, come out to spread chaos, death, and destruction. Their aim: world domination. To everyone else in the GMOD world, their the most dangerous terrorists out their.

Originally, I wanted to make the entire thing fanfiction, then source filmmaker. But I'm going to settle for fanfiction. However, I am allowing you to use the organization in your own stories, as I have set it up. You are allowed to make your tweaks to it, but try to keep the core characters.

The organization is not limited to freaks. Regular humans can join and make up the bulk of all personal, but this makes them weaker than the minority freak personal. SHADOWS arsenal ranges from small arms to artillery, and cyborgs to mutants from experiment, and robots to elementals.

I own none of these characters, just so you know.

* * *

**Members:**

**(Note: all these characters sit on the board, with a few exceptions.)**

The Watcher, created by HalBuzzKill: A green jacketed Counter-strike terrorist, and the chairman of SHADOW. A regular human who is one of two none tf2 character based board members, he is the multitasking commander who keeps shadow running. Rarely enters combat, but when he does, he comes equipped with body armor, a .45 caliber desert eagle with a laser sight and extended magazine, and an MP5/AK-47/M60 into combat, along with a combat knife. The former two usually are equipped with acog sights and extended mags. He is willing to accept failure more than the others, seeing as how he thinks a man who has failed many times should have enough chances to redeem himself. He is, however, annoyed with failure, lack of efficiency, and how long it takes other board members to get to the meeting. In fact, he is usually seeing sleeping, reading, or doing any other activities while waiting for his colleagues.

Lead demo, also crated by HalBuzzKill: A demo man with his entire skin and clothing made of metal, and can project spikes for combat. He is also the Watcher's right hand man and enforcer. Does not sit on the board.

Sawmedic, created by Redbull12347: Branch: Intelligence. A blue medic with a bonesaw replacing his right hand that can transform into a chainsaw when entering super mode. He also gains the ability to utilize an unknown form of energy. He is Shadows most feared interrogator.

Christian Brutal Sniper, created by Kekas Vas Normandy: A knife using freak who is the head of the Special operation's branch, though he is usually seen in combat and not behind the desk. He wears a black and red clothing, wears sunglasses, and has a beard. The most carefree member of the board, and one of the more violent, strong, has above average durability, and can pull out any melee weapon, but prefers edged weapons. Also uses a Direct hit bazooka equipped with arrows.

Swiff Manface, created by BoBaFett1115: Not a member of the organization, but rather a mercenary constantly hired by the Watcher. Mentally unstable, constantly switching between friendly one second to insane the next. His appearance is a grey scout with the El Jefe hat. Swiff also has heterochomia, with his left eye being brown and the right is blue . His main weapon is a Blown-off Elephant gun modified to fire four shot. (Swiff's current look his a green scout with different cosmetic items equipped, but I like his old grey appearance better.)

The Necroborg Vagineer, created by SarisKahn: a blue cyborg zombie vagineer. He is the leader of the overall research branch. He lacks the vagineers regenerating abilities and lost his self ubercharge ability after his death by the cyborg soldier, Soldine. Extremly strong in melee combat with super strength, and possesses a hyper sonic scream.

Team Zom, also created by SarisKahn. A zombified blue sniper, spy, pyro,scout, and heavy. The necroborg Vagineers enforcers and top men. The sniper has an anti-tank rifle but lacks close combat capabilities. The heavy is super strong but never seen utilizing firearms. The scout is superfast and uses a nailgun, but more fragile. The pyro utilizes a flamethrower and flare gun, but lacks long range capabilities and can be outsmarted. The spy can cloak and uses a silenced pistol, but is not very durable and is very arrogant. Not board members.

Robosol, also Sariskahn made. A cyborg soldier who was revived by the NV like team Zom, but lacks any necrosis. Also lacking in personality, but super dangerous. He can cloak, super strong, super durable, and has a back mounted AA rifle. Not a board member.

Cyborspy, created by ShermanZTank: A suited and masked spy with the dues specs and Rougue's Col Roule. Equiped with a snub nosed revolver, mind control sappers, and a kunai made of australium. Branch: Public assault. An orerly arrogant spy who considers himself an evil genius, when it is his mind-controlled engineer drones who make his gadgets to fight with. He also controls the soldier drones, other mind-controlled mercs who are his main troops, though they need to be told to move because of their lack of intelligence. The super soldier drones, however, are smarter, stronger, and completely robotic. (All drones are blue)

Cyborsoldier, also made by ShermanZTank: a black and neon blue ( the blue lining being tron styled) soldier wears the TF2VHR and the battalion's backup, which can be found on regular soldier drones. He is mostly a command unit, meant to coordinate soldier drones and augment their offensive capabilities. However, he is partially blind and most stand still when controlling his fellow drones. Not a board member.

Nightmare medic, created by Xho3546: In my version of the story, Nightmare medic would have usurped and destroyed the devil and attempted to take over hell itself, but the demon would be forced back to the normal world afterwards after other demons tried to usurp him. He wears the Planeswalker Helm and quadrangle. His weapon of choice is tenibris, though he has four other melee weapons at his disposal, along with fire and black magic. He is the most hot headed of the board and leads the public assault branch. He would usually kill men who have failed him, but the Watcher keeps a tight grip on him and keeps him from murdering his troops. His disciples and men of mystery, however, don't get this luxury, though the disciples do not seem to protest out of blind loyalty. He only follows the Watcher out of respect for the man's leadership capabilities and intelligence.

Sentinel, also made by xho: a dark red demonic soldier who lacks the grenade belt, and wears the Infernal Impaler and Yuuriei Menpo. Ruthless like his master the nightmare medic, intelligent, and the demonic lord's top officer. He is also Nightmare medics strongest minion, but he lacks accuracy. He uses fire, a controlled feral style of melee combat, and crossbows.

Inferno, also created by xho: Nightmare medics most trusted servant, but a moronic demon. A pyro with the Fallen Angel, Tail from the crypt, Blazing Bull, Tribal Bones, and Hazmat Headcase. Wields the sun-on-a-stick, and uses fire. Infierno only wishes for appreciation from his lord, but rarely gets it. Lacks Nightmare medics psychological intimidation. Coordinates the men of mystery, but if his subordinates are killed, his cowardly side is shown. Can fly do to having wings. His position on the board is questioned by the others.

Behemoth, also made by xho: Aar red heavy with the Soviet Stich Up, Steel-Toed Stompers, Big Steele Jaw of Summer Fun, and the Spiral Sallet. He wields the Warrior's spirit. Silent, imposing, usually hunched over, he commands the disciples and men of mystery, but is lower than Sentinel and Inferno. Super strong, he usually charges his enemy's and the charge itself can rip them apart. Not on the board, but guards the inside of the room.

Mann of Mystery, xho made: an elite men of mystery zombie, wearing the Scarecrow and separated Jacket. Mannerisms are similar to SCP-173, but is no where near as strong as the statue. Also, he uses regular blows instead of strangling or snapping necks. He does not feel pain, but this can keep the demon from knowing when he should retreat.

The Blue T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S, created by Oluap-Player: second in command of Public assault branch and part of the special operations branch. wears the Voodoo Cursed Sniper Soul. He has a facial distoration like his red brethren, but his resembles a frown instead of a smile. Has control over fire, but usually just teleports behind you and snaps your neck. resistant to bullets. Also, his neck snapping ability can kill dragons. He's that strong.

Gentlespy, Made by Swaitis;Christian Brutal Snipers best friend, and fellow killer. A red spy with a fancy fedora and Ambassador revolver. He is a gentleman, saying "good day" to his victims before killing them. He is a marksman and usually kills his victims with a headshot. Has been seen using a knife. Always using a dead ringer, which lowers the guard of those who believe they killed him, only for him to appear behind his "killer" and shoot them. Second in command of Special operations branch.

Dr. Schadenfreude, created by Saris Kahn: A grey Medic with a blue Couvre Corner. Leader of the bio division of the research branch. His eyes have grey irises and black sclera (the white part of your eyes). Schadenfreude turned himself into a freak and poses psychokinesis, allowing him to use his mind to pick up and throw objects, manipulate his opponents, and communicate with anyone from miles away.

Cyro,created by SarisKahn: A light blue pyro with ice based powers. Wields the Sharpened glacial fragment, an axe made of ice. He is silent, even when damaged. As long as the climate is cold, he is powerful, but hotter environments will leave him weaker. The doctors top minion. Board member.

Razor, made by Sariskahn: Enforcer for Schadenfreude. A grey sniper wearing the villains vale and the liquidator's lid. leads Golem and Shriek. Can control metal to form guns and swords, make his body metallic when in contact with metal, and can control robots when in contact with them, though unarmed he is easier to deal with. A quiet individual with a serious attitude. Stands on the board

Golem, created By SarisKahn: A gray heavy wearing the Coupe Disaster. Calm, laid back, moves slower than his ally's, but far stronger. Controls rock, and can form a layer of rock on him to increase his defense. Not on the board, but stands guard

Shriek, created by SarisKahn: A grey scout wearing a Hermes and Boston Boombringer. Loud, fast, and enthusiastic. Can fire sonic blasts, imitate other voices, and can hear far away or quiet sounds. Can also enter a sonic mode that makes his body become immaterial andalmost impossible to harm. He rarly uses this mode because his body can dissapitate if struck with energy or electric based attacks in this mode. Non board member, but stands guard.

Destroyer, created by SarisKahn: A grey Engineer, cloned from the the necroborg vagineer before his first demise. Super strong, can channel energy to create explosions, and has advanced regeneration. A berserking monster, but can't survive losing his head or a headshot.

Vaginer Zero, created by SarisKahn: The creater of the vagineers and second in command of SHADOW. Has all stock vagineer abilities, including the sonic scream, and can vagify other beings. Teamless apperence. Intelligent. Almost defeated Painis Cupcake. Not in command of one branch.

The Bugler, created by CloverNoodle: A blue vagineer. Member of the Public assault branch. Arrogant, strong, but not aggressive. Carries the bugle, capable of summoning Snyphurr. Has the stock vagineer abilities.

Snyphurr, created by CloverNoodle: A blue sniper torso With large hands sticking out of the bottom. Speaks like a vagineer. Can fly, use his body as a make shift weapon, but usually just reveals his red, deformed face which upon seeing will turn the victim into stone. loyal to the possessor of the bugle. Not a board member.

Henry Hatsworth, the Blue Gentlemanly Demo, created by Oluapplayer: head of intelligence branch. An evil demoman criminal mastermind wearing the Scotsman's Stove Pipe, Dr. Grordbuts crest and Tuefort Tooth Kickers. Skilled with regular demoman's weapons and has increased strength. Possible more perverted than his red counterpart.

Mobster heavy, created by Oulupplayer: A blue heavy wearing the Capo's caper, Security Shades, Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun, and the Mark Of The Saint. He wields the eviction notice and a Pair of cleaners carbines. Hatsworth's top underling, though he actually hates his boss. He is also Official Heavy's brother. Has been reported turning into a flying fishcake to escape. How he got this ability is unknown. Board member.

Blue Paintraingineer, created by Oulupplayer; a blue engineer with The Paintrain for a head and wears a Wiki Cap. A minion of the Blue Gentlemanly Demo. Not as smart as his red counterpart and only uses regular engineer weapons. Can survive decapatation. Extremely cocky. Not a board member.

Demosamedi, created by JT9OINTHEHOUSE: A blue demo man with skeletal limbs, white face paint making his face resemble a skull, has a glowing yellow eye, and wears the Bandolier, Ali Baba's Wee Booties, and a king of Scotland's cape. Also, on his shirt, is a picture of the cross of Baron Samedi. This witch doctor freak is an executive of the public assault branch and one of SHADOW's most feared commanders. Can only be temporarily killed, and will regenerate after death. Can fire a large beam of energy when enraged, resurrect the dead, teleport, and capable of summoning Cakehole Piss and other minions. Carries a Claidhemh Mor into combat.

Piss Cakehole and Cake Hole Piss, also created by JT9OINTHEHOUSE: A pair of sniper's wearing standard sniper uniforms that are black with a sharigan, but has red lining for PC and Blue lining for CP, (both of which are neon.) PC is a sadistic serial killer who skins his victims with a medics bonesaw, and capable of going into a rage mode wear his skin glows green, he has a permenant smile on his face, can fly across the ground at high speeds, and can summon any blade. Also capable of summoning his bonesaw by means of telekinses. Cp is a clone of PC created by Demosamedi. He is dumber, has a yellow rage state, and the same abilities of PC. Both can slide across the ground, though they usually slam into a wall by accident. Also, CP's laugh sounds like it's being played backwards. PC seems to act as a representivtive of CBS when he is unable to attend a board meeting. Neither of the two actually sit on the board though.

The Undead Stoner Scouts, created by the same guy as above: a pair of zombie scout's, with Billy wearing a Big Elfin Deal, Tomb Wrapper, and Digit Divulgers, while Bob wears a Bonk Boy, Heroes Tail, and a Sign Of The Wolf. Billy is the strongest of the two but acts paranoid at times and is the slowest of the two physically. Bob is faster, more cowardly, goofs off, and weaker than Billy. Both are best friends and servants of Demosamedi, who murdered them and turned them into what they are now. Only guard board meetings.

Xanderkage, created by Admiral Trainstorm: A red medic wearing Bill's hat. Not a real doctor. Part of the public assault branch. Can freeze anyone in place by touching someone and saying, "secure," which can also freeze objects in midair. Has begun wielding a pistol similar to those used by engineers. Board member

The Blightcaller, created by AdainonSoul: a black medic wearing the Grimm Hatte, Byte'd beak with the bitter taste of defeat and lime eyes, Medi Mask, Emerald Jarate, Fortune Hunter, and Rump O'Lantern. Can kill anyone by touching them physically, which causes disease to spread throughout the body. After the victim passes, he causes a green flame to surround the body, which will leave no trace of the victim. Can also cause telepathic hallucinations that psychologically weakens said victim. Also capable of telepathically stopping bullets matrix style and use them against attackers. Also capable of teleportation. Board member

Pencer, created by Kugawattan: A grey engineer wearing a gray pipboy, Brainiac hairpiece, and an Operators Overalls-painted Cross-Comm Crash Helmet merged with a Hardhat. Commander of the mechanical division of the research branch. Controls an army of robot versions of the tf2 mercs. Can build extremely complex machines and outstandingly powerful firearms. not the best hand to hand-to-hand.

The suit Guy, created by the same guy who made the watcher: Works for the Watcher as a mentor. Second in command of intelligence branch. Extremely enigmatic. not a tf2 merc. Wears sunglasses, a green tie, white jacket, a dark blue button up shirt, jeans, and has short black hair.

The evolved Vagineer, created by shiroshaki97: An orange vagineer who's orange uniform is lighter than other orange vagineers, has black overalls, deus specs, and his helmet and glove are grey. Member of the bio division of the research branch. .A former red vagineer who forced himself to evolve into his current state. Has the stock vagineer abilities, can vagify other beings, and has the orange variants eye-beam ability. Hot headed. His right hand man is a vagispy.

Commander Private, created by Olupplayer: Leader of the thieving blue soldiers. Wears the Soldiers Stash, Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe, and a Fancy Dress Uniform. Despite the thieving blue soldiers usually being a bunch of idiots, even after joining SHADOW, Private seems to stand out amongst them. He is skilled with the Half-Zatoichi, can respawn, has above average strength, and appears to smarter than the other TBS's. Part of the public assault branch. Board member.

CyborMedic, created by ShermanZTank: A black medic with the ability to turn an inanimate object into pure australium. Formally turned into his current state by Cyborneer, he now wants revenge for the transformation. Can also absorb australium not created by him. Part of the reaserch branch. Made a member of the board after Pencer's death.

Handsome Rouge, created by Sariskahn: A yellow spy with the ability to slow down time. Has an almost bottomless supply of knives. Slows down time by saying, "Za Warudo!"

* * *

**The Branches**

Public assault: The branch in charge of caring out field operations such as taking over forts from mercs, bombings, attacks on certain areas, and also guarding forts. the largest branch. Leader: Nightmare medic.

Special Operations branch: In charge of assassinations, espionage, kidnapping, (unless the public assault captures a target), and sabotage. Leader: The Christian Brutal Sniper.

Intelligence branch: The massive spy network of shadow. Has agents set up in all military, police, and government areas. Leader: Gentlemanly demo.

Research branch: In charge of creating various new weapons for shadow, from firearms to tanks and helicopters to enhancements. Split into two divisions: Mechanical and bio. The mechanical branch build the guns vehicles and other nasty contraptions of this terrorist organization. The bio division works to increase their means strength, give them the elemental abilities of other freaks, and mutate men into horrifying creatures. All around leader: Necroborg Vagineer. Mechanical division leader: Pencer. Bio division leader: Dr. Schadenfreude.

* * *

**The board room**

Every SHADOW base has a board room with holographic projectors so each member could attend a meeting from his base. At least five board members must attend a meeting like this as to not compromise the whole board. The board itself is made of the above mentioned freaks and a few other officers. They make the decisions that affect whole organization.

* * *

**Equipment**

Public assault: G36 assault rifle, Dragunov sniper, Remington 870 shotgun, Makarov pistol, Berreta 92f pistol, MP5 SMG, and the RPK light machine gun, and the desert eagle chambered for the .45caliber (officers only).

Intelligence: Field agents are equipped with silenced Walter PPK, and the silenced M1911. Guards of facilities are equipped with MP5's, the SPAS-12, and the two pistols used by field agents

Special Operations: AK-47 or FAMAS equipped with ACOG sights extended mags and laser sights, Silenced P90 SMG with laser sights, Silenced Desert eagle chambered for the .357 Magnum with laser sights and extended mags, and the USAS-12 auto-shotgun with drum magazine.

Research: Guards of facilities wield AK-47, Spas-12, Makarov handgun, and the P90.

Tf2 mercs come equipped with their usual weapons and hats that would go along with which branch they are a part of.

* * *

**Soldier types**

Trooper: Standard human soldier equipped with a ballistic vest the standard Public assault weapons. Some of the smartest canon fodder out their.

Spec Ops: Stealth units charged with the usual assassination. Equipped with nightvision goggles.

Guards: Those in charge of protecting high and low profile facilities. Depending on the facility, They can be equipped with any of the branches weapons except for Special operations. They most know the facility in and out to ambush intruders.

Officers: In charge of morale and discipline in the organization. Usually armed with SMG's, assault rifles, and handguns.

Bodyguards: in charge of protecting high profile members, usually high rank officers. Equipped with the Spec ops and publicassualt weapons.

Assassin: non spy units armed with silenced M1911's. Masters of infiltration and stealth.

Saboteur: Armed with demopacks, and SMG's and grenade launchers.

Spy: tf2 merc equipped with a silenced pistol, revolver, knife, disguise kit, and a cloaking device. Revolvers for special operations branch members are Diamond backs, while intelligence branch spy's use the enforcer. Intelligence branch knife users are also equipped with Sharp-Dressers, Coak And Daggers, and the wear the Frenchmans formals. Special operations spy's use the Dead Ringer, Connivers Kunai, and wear the Nanobalacava. Bodyguards use the Big kill, The Eternal reward, Dead ringer, and wear the Dashing Hashashin.

Heavy: Guard and public assault only unit. Wields a minigun, shot gun, and uses his fists in combat. Can also recover health by eating a sandvich. Public assault heavy's use the Natacha minigun, the family business shotgun, and use the eviction notice. Wears the eliminators safe guard. Guard heavys prefer the Tomoslav and the Brass Beast, standard shotgun, and the warrior's spirit. Guard heavies were the Tyurtleneck and the Trashman. Bodyguards use the same weapons as public assault heavies, but wear the Der Maschinensoldat-helm and Der Regime-Panzerung. All use the sandvich.

Soldier: Guard and Public assault. Carries Rocket launchers and shotgun into battle. Public assault uses the blackbox, reserve shooter, battalion's backup, and Equilizer, and wear the Soldiers Stash. Guards use the Direct hit, Reserve shooter, Gunboots, and the pain train, and wear the Armored Authority. Bodyguards are equipped with the Original, Righteous Bison, Concheror, and Half-Zatoichi. Bodyguards were the Stalhelm.

Scout: guard, Public assault, and spec ops. Fast attack units for Shadow. Public assault units are armed with the Scatter gun, Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, and the boston basher, and wears the Cross Crom Express. Guards use the Force-A-Nature, Winger, and the sandman, while wearing the Ye Old Baker Boy. Spec ops are armed with the Soda Popper, Lugermorph Silenced, and the Three Rune Blade, while wearing the Planeswalker Goggles. Bodyguards also use Armed with the Soda Popper and lugermorph, but their melee weapon is the Sun-On-A-Stick. Bodyguards wear the Face Plante and digit Divulgers. All can use the energy drinks.

Pyro: Guard and Public assault. The pyromaniacs of close combat. Public assault units use the standard Flamethrower, reserve shooter, and the third degree, and wears the Fosters Fascade. Guards use the degreaser, flare gun, and the powerjack, and wears the Beast from Below and Steel sixpack. Bodyguards Use the degreaser, Scorchshot, and Sharpened Volcanic Fragment. They wear the Last Breath.

Demoman: Public assault and Guard. Public Assault uses the Standard grenade launcher and Chargin time, along with the eylander, and wears the Scotch Bonnet and Hurt Locher. Guards use the loch-N-Load, stickybomb launcher, and the Scotsman's Skullcutter, and wears the Broadbanned Boanet and Juggernaut Jacket. Bodyguards use the Loach-N-Load, Scottish Resistance, and the Horsless Headless Horseman's Headtaker. Bodyguards were The Demoman's Fro, Dangeresque, Too, and the Bushi-Dou.

Sniper: Spec ops, Public assault, and guard. The long range specialist of SHADOW. Public assault snipers use the AWPer Hand, Cleaners Carbine, and Bushwacka. Wears the Letche's LED and Extra layer. Guards use the machine, cleaners carbine, and the Kukri. Wears the Snipers Snipin Glasses. Bodygaurds use the Hitmans Heatmaker, SMG, and the tribalman's Shiv. Wears the liquidators lid. All use gerate

Medic: Guard, Public assault, Spec Ops, and research. The frontline combat healers. Public Assault uses the Syringe gun, Vaccinator, and Ubersaw. wears the Fashionable Megalomaniac. Guards use the Overdose, Vaccinator, and Bonesaw. wears the Blighted beak. Spec Ops use the Blutsauger, Kritzkrieg, and the amputator. Wears the Emerald Jarate and the Ze Goggles. Bodyguards use the Spec ops equipment, but wears the Physicians Procedure, and Surgeon's Stahlhelm. Reaserchers are armed with standard syringe guns, Medi Guns, and bonesaws. They wear the A Brush With Death.

Engineer: Public Assault, Spec ops, Guard, and reaserch. The Battle field technicians who repair vehicles and build sentrys. Public assault are armed with the Widowmaker, Pistol, and the Jag. Wears the Trenchers Trooper. Guards use the standard shotgun and pistol, along with the Wrench. Wears the Clockworks Helmet. Spec ops use the Frontier Justice, silenced Lugermorph, and the Southern Hospitality. Bodyguards use the Widowmaker, Lugermorph, and the Gunslinger. Wears the Special eyes and Pip Boy. Bodyguards use the same weapons as spec ops engineers, but wear the Trenchers Tunic and Virtual reality headset. Researchers are armed with Lugermorphs, Gunslingers and wear the Brainiac Goggles and Brainiac Headpiece. Non-combat engireers use the Lugermorph, Gunslinger, standard wrench, and wears the Hotrod.

Toastens: Snipers with a facial distoration resembling a smile. Always takes the form of red snipers. Not very intelligent, motly try to annoy people when not trying to harm them, and not extremely accurate with sniper rifles, but goo with the huntsman. Uses the stock sniper weapons, can wear any hat or other items. Prefers to just Throw themselves at enemies. Also Called nnnngh snipers for the annoying sound the make. T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S; Totally obnoxious annoying snipers that emit nnnngh sounds. In the respective branches with snipers in them.

Vagineers: Engineers with their mouths stretched to resemble a woman's private parts. All Vagineers Speak Vaginise, which is English, but backwards. Most are cannibalistic and bloodthirsty. Can regenerate quickly. Super strong, can fire limbs like explosives, and stretch them out to catch pray. Comes in different varieties. Can also wear any engineer item. A quick not: Vagineers who have joined Shadow are arming themselves with firearms, and not just engineer weapons.

Red vagineers: The most numerous, bloodthirsty, and arguably the least intelligent. Public assault and guardsman. Act as shock troops.

Blue vagineers:The most intelligent, and easily the most powerful. Fewer in number and usually at the rear of the battle. Part of every branch. Always officers.

Green Vagineers: Has a massive gloved hand with massive strength in it. Semi-aquatic. Public assault and guard. Squad leader to officer in ranking.

Yellow vagineers: Wears a blue mining helmets. Can fire balls of energy from their mouths. They also wield pickaxes. Public assault and guards. Usually officers.

Orange Vagineers: Equipped with the deus specs. Can fire heat beams from their eyes, which temporarily affects their vision. Serve as hotheaded pack leaders for reds. Usually just squad leaders

Purple Vagineers: Has a purple tint to their skin and has bug feet. Has venomous skin, and can upchuck a poisonous liquid that burns on contact. Nocturnal. Officers.

Black Vagineer: Stealth units always part of spec ops squads. Also usually seen at night. Also called Vagi ninjas.

Thieving Blue Soldiers: A bunch of Moronic blue soldiers who are thought of as the TOASTENS blue counterpart instead of the singular blue toastens. They used to simply go about stealing hats, but since joining SHADOW, they have become a more dangerous force. Public assault and guards.

Disciples: Medics wearing the Blighted beak and physicians procedure. Servants of nightmare medic who can use black magic to attack.

Menn of mystery: Red Spys wearing the Undercover. Can teleport, are extremely strong, but tend to forget what their doing, teleport slower than their lord, Nightmare medic, and have no means of ranged combat. Public assault and guards.

Soldier Drones: Mind controlled soldiers who need to be told just to move to a location. Can use any soldier weapon, and wear any of the hats. Always a Battalion's Backup so that Cyborspy can control them with his mind-control sapper. The Super Soldier Drone variant is a robot that is far smarter, stronger, and faster than the average soldier drone. Public assault and guards.

Engineer drones: The engineer variant of soldier drone who are blue engineers. Build Cyborspy and the rest of SHADOW's equipment. Only under Cyborspy's control. Reaserch branch.

Robot Mercs: robotic versions of the mercenaries, usually commanded by Pencer. Guards and spec ops only.

It is rumored that SHADOW has captured heavydile, and uses a shock color to control him. It is also believed that Campoman has been hired to guard some of their facilities.

SHADOW has also employed the Slendermann, Savior, and the Deceptibots from time to time.

* * *

And that's it. Look up the TF2 freakshow wiki and Garry's mod wiki for more details. If you make a story with SHADOW, leave me a message with a name of the story please. Thank You.


End file.
